


'El cielo se cae'

by vonwettin



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff with little plot, M/M, Mutual Pining, menciono a tsumugi y a la familia harukawa ocho millones de veces
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 12:04:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18894286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonwettin/pseuds/vonwettin
Summary: - A Sora le gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo, maestro. - Voz dulce como la miel proviene del punto que se niega a mirar, y la postura que se había tensado tratando de salvarse de la humillación de un campamento se relaja con una facilidad que debería avergonzarle.Antes de ser rodeado en el abrazo, consigue articular un “De acuerdo”





	'El cielo se cae'

**Author's Note:**

> Pensé que nunca volvería a escribir ensemble stars pero encontré esto por acabar y bueno...el natsusora merece todo el amor que pueda darle.
> 
> Llevo como un año sin escribir fanfics y creo que nunca he hecho uno tan largo, así que no seáis muy duros con esto (? No es tan romántico hasta el final cuando dije bua llevo tres páginas y no hay romance
> 
> Ambientado cuando Natsume está en tercero y Sora en segundo.

La idea sale, para sorpresa de nadie, del cerebro de rubio; todo lo que hacen parece ser idea suya, su cabeza siempre dando vueltas alrededor de mil ideas y pescando de ese océano con cuidado, eligiendo en concreto la que más pudiese llamar a sus intereses.

Natsume carecía de pasión por muchas cosas, no aceptaba con agrado movimientos innecesarios y se aburría deprisa de juegos que no ofrecían una rápida recompensa. Sora, a quien le interesaba todo, le miraba con ojos que podían contener el firmamento entero, ladeando su cabeza de una forma que rememoraba un cachorro suplicante y decía su nombre con una voz tan dulce como si estuviese cubierta en caramelo, con esos simples gestos lo tenía comiendo de su palma y no había manera de que no accediese a todos sus deseos.

\- ¡Maestro! - Su voz es musical, como la caja que encierra una canción, y con pequeños dedos señala la portada de un azul panfleto, la sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro con un brillo que podría competir con el sol; o con Subaru, a falta de un sustituto mejor. - Sora estaba pensando que podríamos hacer esto~

Los ojos ambarinos analizan velozmente lo que le es mostrado, un anuncio sobre una lluvia de estrellas, una acampada que promete diversión para toda la familia si bien la fotografía elegida demuestra a dos muchachas observando el firmamento que, definitivamente, no están emparentadas; Sora tiene una familia por la que es querido, una adorable hermana pequeña que le cubre de ruidosos besos cuando llega, una madre amorosa que tiene la cena preparada para su mayor y un padre cariñoso que apoya la decisión de su hijo de dedicarse al espectáculo, por lo que Natsume no logra comprender por qué decidiría llevarle a un viaje que, en teoría, debería resultar familiar.

Más importante, no comprende por qué quiere llevarle a él, no como su compañero de unidad, no como su amigo, si no como una persona con tan terribles habilidades físicas que da la posibilidad de hacerle cargar con él durante el camino (nunca lo haría, incluso la vena traviesa que corre por él tiene un límite con nombre y apellido.), por lo que una ceja se enarca en respuesta a la publicidad.

\- No sé, SoRA, sabes que no soy m--

No cuenta con oportunidad de terminar la frase antes de que aparezcan, ojos azules como el cielo y brillando con insistencia y un tinte de lástima, esos ojos de carnero ante los que nadie sería capaz de resistirse; su corazón da un vuelco, su pecho se contrae e inútilmente trata de resistirse a esa mirada que arrastra como si de cantos de sirena se tratase. Desvía sus propios ojos, tratando de evitar la poderosa magia que Sora emana, pero sin darle una oportunidad encuentra la manga de su chaqueta débilmente agarrada.

\- A Sora le gustaría poder pasar más tiempo contigo, maestro. - Voz dulce como la miel proviene del punto que se niega a mirar, y la postura que se había tensado tratando de salvarse de la humillación de un campamento se relaja con una facilidad que debería avergonzarle.

Antes de ser rodeado en el abrazo, consigue articular un “De acuerdo”

 

Una semana después, tras intenso entrenamiento para descubrir como una tienda debía ser montada, se encuentran apostados en un claro; a su alrededor encuentra lo que esperaba, familias con niños, parejas de escapada romántica y más barata que un hotel y algún que otro aficionado que ha subido un telescopio de aspecto excesivamente profesional. Por más que mire, sin embargo, no encuentra rastro del tercero miembro de su unidad.

\- SoRA...¿Acaso Senpai no va a veNIR? - Cuestiona, incluso si no le importa especialmente, lo último que desea de esta experiencia es Tsumugi con su inocente veneno y teniendo que cargar con él si tienen algún tipo de accidente. Pero el rubio, por algún motivo, disfruta de su presencia, por lo que la única explicación lógica que encuentra es que el mayor les ha dejado en el último momento, lo que incita una maldición por parte del brujo.

Sora le observa, pestañeando despacio por unos segundos que parecen eternos, tal vez analizando la situación como le ha inculcado o buscando palabras que excusen el comportamiento ajeno; cuando habla, sin embargo, no hay una disculpa de parte de Tsumugi a través de los labios menores.

\- Sora quería pasar tiempo a solas contigo~ - Explica con total alegría, la imagen misma de la inocencia como si no hubiese pronunciado palabras que podrían malinterpretarse; un poderoso conjuro que habría logrado encender el rostro de un mago menos experimentado...Wataru estaría orgulloso de él, ahora que tras un año cuenta con la capacidad de no ruborizarse cuando el menor cuenta algo sin pensar. - Pero si le echas de menos...Podría llamarle, a lo mejor llega a tiempo~ ¿Te sientes solo sin él?

\- No.

El rubio empieza a reír, dulce, alegre, una melodía que se escapa en el viento, tal vez sus sentimientos por Tsumugi (no tan asqueroso como dice, no tan tolerable como debería.) son simples de comprender para su pupilo, tan sencillo leer entre sílabas que no puede más que carcajearse ante la evidencia frente a sus ojos. Natsume no se siente solo sin Tsumugi, pero sería mentira decir que no añora, al menos un poco, el ser una unit de tres a ojos de Yumenosaki.

La tienda se descubre no siendo tan terrible odisea como Natsume se esperaba, tal vez porque, como ahora ha descubierto, Sora cuenta con experiencia en acampadas junto a sus padres. Son ese tipo de familias, de los que a veces simplemente lían el petate y se encuentran perdidos en mitad del bosque, rodeados de insectos y dejando que el aire puro llene sus pulmones. 

\- ¡Deberías venir con nosotros alguna vez! - Pronto la emoción empapa las palabras ajenas cuando terminan de montar su refugio y se acomodan en la entrada de este, ojos brillantes dirigidos a Natsume mientras este trata de, de nuevo, evitar la propuesta por pasar un día campestre. No por Sora, no por su familia, solo por el campo. - Ya sabes que mi familia te quiere mucho~

Otra verdad, la familia Harukawa parece haber aceptado a Switch en sus vidas con pasmosa facilidad, pero incluso en esa situación hacen hincapié en hacer que Natsume se sienta incluido y acomodado en su vida familiar. Su madre pregunta por sus comidas favoritas y las recuerdas, llegando el día en el que es invitado a cenar y encontrando el plato comentado tiempo atrás frente a sus ojos; su hermana prácticamente le idolatra, ojos más grandes y brillantes incluso que los de Sora, agarrada siempre a su camisa a la espera de inocentes trucos de magia que la hacen aplaudir de manera ruidosa entre carcajadas, será una gran maga en el futuro, tal y como lo será su hermano; su padre siempre le trata con cariño, se interesa por su vida más allá de un simple “qué tal” y muestra una sonrisa que no deja lugar a dudas, en un pasado posiblemente hubiese sido él quien hiciese que el corazón le diese un vuelco.

\- Ya verEmos. - Pronuncia finalmente, su cerebro buscando ya una excusa que hacer el momento que la invitación formal llegue a él. Sabe que no funcionará, no si comparte la más mínima tozudez con su familia, pero hará el esfuerzo.

Sora también lo sabe, se limita a canturrear como respuesta satisfecha, y se entretiene en buscar en su mochila mientras esperan por la caída de las estrellas; el cabello rubio solía no cubrir en absoluto la piel de su cuello, sin embargo ahora ha crecido lo bastante como para ocultar gran parte de la nuca salvo por una pequeña zona de blanca piel que tienta a apretar la yema de sus dedos contra esta, comprobar las cosquillas que sabe que tiene, tal vez dejar un beso por breve que fuese y contemplar la reacción que consigue.

\- ¡Mira! Sora hizo galletas ayer con mi ma--¿Pasa algo…? - La sonrisa de oreja a oreja que iluminaba su rostro al sacar con gran orgullo aquel contenedor de plástico desaparece frente a preocupación, respuesta a la expresión atormentada de Natsume al ser descubierto. En sus mejillas florece un ligero rojo que se ocupa pronto de apagar llenándose la cabeza de otros pensamientos.

\- No te preocuPES. - Prefería no tener que hablar del tema entre manos, cambiarlo tan rápidamente como lo hacía de manera que confundiese a cualquier otro. Ojea lo que ha pescado de su mochila, consiguiendo una sonrisa curvando sus labios. - ¿Qué decías que traías AHÍ?

No parece que su maniobra de evasión haya realmente funcionado, Sora todavía muestra querer cuestionar sobre lo ocurrido, un brillo curioso (por no haberlo visto antes...Pero sí, también de curiosidad) en los ojos azules, pero aparca las preguntas por el momento y en su lugar se concentra en las galletas. Tendrá que inventar respuestas a las preguntas que vienen de camino.

Las estrellas caen pronto sobre sus cabezas, cuando Natsume tiene la boca llena con media galleta de chocolate con la que casi se atraganta cuando una exclamación ahogada sale de su lado. Alza la mirada, multitud de murmullos acompañan las brillantes estelas que se abren paso en el cielo oscurecido por la noche en un espectáculo capaz de quitar el aliento. Observa a su lado, a Sora ligeramente iluminado pero capaz de hacer brillar aquella noche él solo, un rival digno a las estrellas por la atención del pelirrojo y que ha ganado por completo.  
Se acerca, despacio, y el rubio no pierde un segundo a la hora de apoyarse contra su hombro; las hebras doradas cosquillean su nariz y le llega el suave aroma de su champú, dulzón, le hace darse cuenta también de que pronto no podrán hacer eso, Sora sigue creciendo y parece que pronto será hasta más alto que él. No significaría una gran altura, pero si de verdad las estrellas fugaces conceden cualquier deseo, le gustaría que se mantuviese como están, teniendo que mirar hacia arriba con aquellos ojos que desbordan admiración, llamándole con la voz más dulce que ha escuchado, como un querubín de las pinturas católicas.

\- Maestro. - De no haber estado atendiendo, posiblemente hubiese quedado totalmente ignorante a que estaba siendo llamado. Una entonación para que siga. - Muchas gracias por venir con Sora...y te quiero mucho~

Sora se refiere a un amor infantil, por lo que Natsume no da mucha importancia, sonríe enternecido y coloca un delgado brazo sobre los hombros del menor.

\- Yo también te quiero.

Para Natsume es el mismo amor que dedicaría a un hermano menor, por lo que Sora no se deja ilusionar e ignora el vuelco que da su corazón emocionado.


End file.
